


Akaashi X Bokuto

by NishinoyasBae



Series: I've spent half this morning thinking about the tee shirt you sleep in [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sleeping Angels, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishinoyasBae/pseuds/NishinoyasBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble of how Bokuto discovered he was in love with Akaashi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akaashi X Bokuto

He has the softest hair.   
He didn't know that another man's hair could be so soft.   
He didn't want to admit aloud that he knew how soft Akaashi's hair is. 

It was at training camp, where everyone fell asleep pretty early, everyone besides Bokuto that is.   
He stayed awake, watching Akaashi through gentle eyes as he slept, peacefully it seemed.   
Bokuto had the strangest urges to touch him.  
So he did. 

With quiet movements, Bokuto reached over and touched the front of Akaashi's hair.   
It had been freshly washed so it was still damp, sticking to Akaashi's forehead.   
The strands slipped through Bokuto's fingers, so sleek and smooth.   
Bokuto wanted to run his hands through Akaashi's hair all the time.

Akaashi is a gentle sleeper, quiet.   
He doesn't make any noises, barely gives any indication that he is in fact alive.   
The loose-fitting grey shirt he wears doesn't rise with his chest when he breathes and his facial structure doesn't move. 

Bokuto finds himself playing with the material of Akaashi's shirt, feeling the fabric between his fingers and he dares himself to lean forward, to sniff the arm of the shirt.   
It smells of sweat and coffee, a scent all too well to describe Akaashi.   
Bokuto wants to wrap himself in the scent of Akaashi, to ward off anyone who dares go near the gentle man.   
He wants to protect him with every fibre of his being. 

He wants to hold his hand to ward off predators.  
He wants to litter his neck with purple bruises made by his mouth to claim him.   
He wants indents of his fingernails in Akaashi's hips that only he knows exists.   
He wants Akaashi. He wants all of him.

The quiet nerd.  
The leader.   
The best friend.  
The companion.  
The man he is beginning to love. 

Bokuto finds himself scared.  
He has never fallen in love before.  
Never even had a real crush.  
But here was Akaashi, as clueless as ever.  
Making Bokuto as clueless as ever.

He wanted Akaashi always.  
But that would never happen.

“Are you okay, Bokuto? You were pulling on my shirt.” Akaashi's voice in the night scares Bokuto, but not as much as the thought of being crushed by a love thats unrequited.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this!  
> Feedback is always welcome!
> 
> Thanking You xx  
> If you want to fangirl over cute Haikyuu characters with me you can find me here: http://facelessbeautiful.tumblr.com/


End file.
